Carpet Burn
by DarkDemi
Summary: BBxRae beastboys prank fires back litrelly! read to find out.


Ok this is just some crazy idea I came up with and it was just so funny I had to write it.Not to mention as many stories I've read of bbxrae none of them have come up with this idea or least as far as I know. I'm also thinking this will be chapters of one shots unless i decide to do something else.

* * *

Beastboy was sneaking up on Raven; she was walking back to her room at the time. He decided to pull one of his pranks he had a hand buzzer in his hand and just when he was about to pull his prank, Cyborg called from behind. 

He didn't want to get caught at the time so he hid the hand buzzer behind his back. Not only did Cyborgs calling get his attention, but it also got Ravens. While Cyborg was saying something to Beastboy, Raven took notice of the buzzer behind his back. After Cyborg left Beastboy then turned around only to come to face with,Raven with a not so pleasing look might I add.

Trying to act innocent "Hi Raven what's up." rubbing the back of his head.

"Don't. Even. Think about" she said in an angry tone.

Beastboy still putting up his act, "Think about what?"

"You know exactly what I mean, the buzzer that's behind your back."

Taking the buzzer from behind his back, "Oh, you mean this thing what about it?"

Annoyed, "I believe you were going to shock me with my back turned."

Giving of seductive disbelieving look he said, "Oh, and what if I do its not like you're going to hurt me and all that."

"Oh really, what makes you think that?" Raven said

" Well,b ecause lately who haven't done anything to me, called me names, or even when I annoy you, you just put up a front just to get me away so you don't have to hurt me."

Before she could get another word out, "And all the things you do to hurt me are getting old and aren't doing much." in an all confident voice.

"So what, you haven't done much to annoy me anyway so there's no reason to hurt you."

Facing away from him, "Just for the warning you pull that prank and I'll be sure to catch up on punishments."

She then turned around and started walking off. Bestboy had other plans.

Bzzzzzzzzzzzz. Raven got a shock of her life and in the one place she didn't expect,

her ass.

"BEASTBOY!" Raven yelled.

"Oops did I do that." Beastboy didn't run he just stood in his spot.

"HOW DARE YOU, WHEN I GET DONE WITH YOU!..." she stopped all of a sudden

"Why aren't you running yet?" Raven asked confused.

Beastboy standing there smiling like a goof ball, "Because I know your not really going to hurt me, your were just going to chase me down till you gave up."

"Not to mention standing here you can't really do that, so what are you going to do now?" Still continuing "Are you going to give me a wedgey, throw me out of the window, what, or is the fact you can't hurt me because you care about your little beastie boy.waggling his eyebrows.

All this was done in a seductive voice. Raven clearly not liking where this was going decided she best figure something out , before he cornered her any more with the embarrassing ,but true comments not that she would tell him.

Thinking fast she came to a solution smiling evilly, "Oh, you think thats why, well news flash I got new punishment."

Beastboy turned from happy to scared in an instant. Using her powers she lifted the back of his pants just a little. Beastboy turned around to see his pants were up just a little bit. The scared look on his face gone, turned back to Raven.

"A wedgey Raven come on I already told you that wasn't going to work."

Raven still with a smirk, "who said I was going to give you a wedgey." Lifting him up from the floor she then let him go, and he fell on his rear in sitting position still with his pants in her powers control.

"Then what are you going to do?"

" This, ohI call it The Carpet Burn."

Let's just say Beastboys butt at the end of the day was how you say "on fire."

* * *

Ha Ha ha ha Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha, just some thing to put up, review and tell me what you think.!DarkDemi (Oh if you don't understand the carpet burn well raven grabbed his pants with her powers and dragged his butt on thecarpet really fast)(Think Indian Burn ,but Carpet instead) 


End file.
